Chasing Cars
by Tyana-chan
Summary: Elena, je t’aime ! Plus que Stefan ne le pourra jamais ! Je n’ai personne, je n’ai jamais eu personne ! Personne ne s’est jamais soucié de moi mais toi... Traduction de Sailormoonluver218.


**Disclaimer** : Cette fanfiction n'est pas de mon fruit. Elle est une humble traduction de « Chasing Cars » de Sailormoonluver218. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus et sont la propriété de L. J. Smith.

**Rating** : T

**Couple** : Elena/Damon.

**Résumé** : « Elena, je t'aime ! Plus que Stefan ne le pourra jamais ! Je n'ai personne, je n'ai jamais eu personne ! Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de moi mais toi, parfois, tu me montrais un soupçon de soucis et ça me permettait de vivre. Tu m'as donné l'envie de combattre toutes ces mauvaises choses que j'ai jamais faite ! »

La chanson utilisée pour cette fanfiction est « _Chasing Cars_ » de Snow Patrol's.

* * *

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

Damon se plongea dans ce regard, ce même regard qui avait enchaîné son cœur et son âme. Il aurait souhaité se perdre dans ces yeux Lapis Lazuli pour toujours. Ils le regardèrent en retour, avec crainte et peur complètes et intérieurement, cela le blessa de savoir qu'elle le redoutait.

* * *

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

« Damon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Elle lui avait demandé cela, surprise par sa présence. Damon se trouvait à l'extérieur, au niveau de l'encadrement de sa fenêtre mais ne pourrait pas rentrer tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas invité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, je ne suis pas là pour te blesser. Invite-moi à entrer... S'il te plait ? » lui demanda Damon avec hésitation. Damon n'était pas certain qu'elle le laisse entrer, après tout, elle n'avait pour image de lui que celle du méchante, dépeinte gracieusement par son frère, Stefan.

« Hum… Très bien. Entre. » annonça Elena, prudemment, comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle était habillée d'un débardeur et d'un shorty rayé rose, en guise de pyjama. Son journal intime était ouvert, avec un stylo posé à côté. Damon savait qu'elle écrivait dedans juste avant son arrivé. Elle écrivait toujours dans ce genre de chose.

* * *

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world ?_

« Merci. » Damon souriait avec douceur quand il entra dans la chambre d'Elena. L'odeur des bougies à la vanille s'insinua dans son nez et il posa son regard sur la bougie blanche qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. En vérité, Damon aimait cette douce odeur. Elena retourna à son lit pour s'installer dessus, fermant son journal par la même occasion.

« Et donc… Que veux-tu ? » demanda Elena tout en essayant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix. C'est avec un regard attristé que Damon la regarda. La peur qu'elle avait de lui le tuait intérieurement. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle était plus qu'une simple ressemblance avec son amour passé. Elle était tellement plus.

« Je suis venu pour te parler. » Damon lui souriait et prit place à son côté, sur son lit. Et elle ne le repoussa pas.

* * *

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

« Très bien… Alors vas-y. Parle. » Elena essayait d'ajouter l'attitude qui allait de mise avec ses propos mais échoua. Elle le regarda de ses yeux magnifiques et Damon eut le sentiment qu'il pourrait comme se fondre dans son regard. Ce n'était pas froid ou haineux, comme d'ordinaire. Mais ce n'était pas non plus affectueux ou doux.

« Je ne sais juste pas par où commencer et comment le dire. Elena… Je voudrais te parler de toi, de moi, de nous. » Damon se tut, attendant qu'elle ne crie ou ne tente de le frapper. Mais rien ne se passa. En revanche, elle le regardait avec calme bien qu'un peu tendue.

« Damon… Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de 'nous'. Je ne compte pas devenir ta princesse des ténèbres ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'aime Stefan et ça ne changera pas ! » Elena avait parlé froidement, son regard commençant à devenir haineux.

* * *

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

« Elena, s'il te plait ! Enfin, ne peux-tu pas me laisser parler ? S'il te plait. » Damon était prêt à se mettre à genoux et la supplier.

« Bien. » Annonça Elena en le regardant avec ses yeux sublimes. Et il se retrouva à court de mot, bouche-bé.

« Alors ? » Elena le pressait, impatiente.

* * *

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world ?_

« Elena, je t'aime ! Plus que Stefan ne le pourra jamais ! Je n'ai personne, je n'ai jamais eu personne ! Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de moi mais toi, parfois, tu me montrais un soupçon de soucis et ça me permettait de vivre. Tu m'as donné l'envie de combattre toutes ces mauvaises choses que j'ai jamais faite ! »

* * *

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

« Depuis… Elle… Je n'ai jamais été capable d'aimer. Et je t'ai vu. Et tu es tellement mieux que ce qu'elle n'aura jamais été. Tu es somptueuse, optimiste, têtue, douce et tellement d'autre choses. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je me tuerais pour toi, Elena. Je ne quitterais jamais alors que Stefan le pourrait ! Je… Je t'aime sincèrement, Elena ! » Damon soupira après avoir fini sa tirade. Bien entendu, il y avait tant à ajouter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer en retour. Donc, au final, il n'y avait rien à faire.

* * *

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

« Damon… » La voix d'Elena s'éleva à nouveau, prise de tremblement, mais pas à cause de la peur, cette fois-ci.

« Elena tu… Tu es la seule personne dans cet univers qui a pu éviter que je ne devienne complètement un monstre. Tu as sauvé l'infime parcelle d'humanité qu'il me restait et cette infime parcelle t'appartient. Elena, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas en retour mais moi, je t'aime tellement. » Damon était au bord des larmes alors que sa voix se brisait.

« Damon… Je… » Elena était complètement choquée. Elle ne trouvait aucun mot pour s'exprimer. Damon souriait, d'un sourire si attristé.

* * *

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world ?_

« Elena… Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais je t'en supplie, ne me repousse pas. » C'est ce que lui demanda Damon, une larme s'échappant finalement de ses yeux pour se frayer un chemin sur son visage.

« Damon, je ne te repousserais pas. Je te le promets, je ne le ferais plus jamais. » Elena pleurait à présent, laissant les larmes salées rouler sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha de Damon et l'étreignit. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

« Elena, je suis… sincèrement désolé. Pour tout. » Damon sanglotait sur son épaule, la tête posée dessus, alors qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes sur ses cheveux. Les larmes d'un ange.

« Damon, je t'en prie, ne t'excuse pas… Je savais que je ressentais une certaine attraction pour toi. Mais, Damon, je pense… Je pense que je t'aime. Vraiment. Et plus que Stefan. » Elena s'était dégagée de leur étreinte et regardait Damon, droit dans les yeux, d'un regard emplis d'amour et de tendresse.

* * *

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see_

« Elena, est-ce que tu… » A nouveau, Damon ne trouvait plus ses mots. Parce qu'elle l'aimait en retour. Et c'était la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Elle oublierait probablement ce moment et retournerait auprès de Stefan, clamant qu'elle avait été folle à cette instant. Mais ce n'était pas grave en soi. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, l'entendre le dire lui était suffisant. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher plus longtemps, Damon l'embrassa d'un tendre et doux baiser qu'ils pouvaient apprécier ensemble. Et Elena lui rendit son baiser.

* * *

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all_

Damon repoussa doucement Elena et la regarda, elle qui était l'amour de sa vie. Elle qui, pour le moment, était sienne. Juste à lui. Il s'allongea dans le lit et Elena le rejoignit. Et ils restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre juste pour un instant. Juste pour oublier le monde autour d'eux.

* * *

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world ?_


End file.
